Power Rangers: Galactic Storm
by Green Gallant
Summary: Gokaiger adaptation: A year after his defeat Venjix revives himself within Scott's morpher devastating the team and the world. Five years later Earth is a rotting husk, the ecosystem dead and humanity on the brink of extinction. Evacuating into space one young man who believes in the legacy of the Power Rangers seeks to harness its power and restore the planet. Brief crossover.
1. The Death of the World Is Upon Us

_Author's Note: This is something I started the other day as a spur of the moment idea. I've been talking with a friend of mine about a future season of Power Rangers known in Japan as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. For those of you that don't know, Super Sentai is the source material for Power Rangers. Its a season that's centered around space pirates that can use the powers of previous Rangers. That's pretty much the gist of it, and comes two seasons after Samurai so its a way's off. And I thought it'd be fun to try and do my own rendition of a possible season. And since Gokaiger's entire premise is really the legacy of Super Sentai itself, it goes without saying that an adaptation of Gokaiger would hinge on the entire Power Rangers legacy, so I thought I'd take a shot at it. Let me know what you think._

_**Power Rangers: Galactic Storm**  
_

_**Chapter 1**  
_

_**The Death of the World is Upon Us**_

Five years from now Earth has been devastated, the planet is now a wasteland devoid of life. Escaping the planet humanity has taken refuge in the stars after the Venjix Virus resurrected itself and decimated what was left of Earth's life system. Now a young scientist studies the past to find out what went wrong, and how Venjix was able to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. A self described and self-taught scholar on the history of the Power Rangers. He reasons that the Rangers are and have always been Earth's first, last and greatest line of defense against the evils of the universe. Now residing on a space ship of his own design, while a small batch of humans live on a space station orbiting Jupiter. The young professor seeks unlocking the secrets of the Morphing Grid, the Rangers source of power. He learned that when Venjix was defeated and his physical form destroyed he downloaded his essence into the Red Ranger's morpher, and waited to reconstitute himself while the RPM project was shut down and the Rangers retired.

In time Venjix was able to slowly corrupt the RPM section of the Morphing Grid and reformatted it to suit his own needs. A year after his defeat the Earth started to heal and the Power Rangers returned to their civilian lives, and started to decommission the domed city of Corinth. 14 months to the day of his defeat Venjix was reborn in the Series Red armor, his very first target was his creator Dr. K. Once she was dispatched Venjix replicated himself into the other 6 Ranger armor and razed the city with the Rangers powerless to stop him. With Corinth destroyed, Venjix spread his essence again taking over every form of communication and technology available and within a month had depleted the planet's life cycle killing animals and humans alike. With the Earth slowly dying mankind scrambled to get as many as they could off world and save what was left. Still Venjix was persistent and targeted the launch sites hoping to doom humanity once and for all. The last surviving generations of Power Rangers fought valiantly to hold off Venjix's troops, as their part of the Morphing Grid hadn't been completely tarnished by the virus. In all only a few hundred souls were able to leave orbit with one ship being shot down and burning up in the atmosphere. Their first place of refuge was the moon, the closest heavenly body within reach. Due to his sphere of influence they knew it wasn't long before Venjix mobilized his troops and led an assault on the moon the likeliest source of attack being the defunct satellites that circled the planet.

Finding temporary shelter in Rita and Lord Zedd's long abandoned castle the humans plotted their next fallback area, where they could set up a permanent home. In truth mankind had never been further than the moon, even Mars the closest planet was still considered a pipedream long before Venjix took over. Remembering that they had sent unmanned probes to Jupiter and Saturn, the scientists determined that would be the safest place to set up a new colony in the form of a space station. Several of them balked at the impossibility, as there was nothing to build the space station out of without compromising themselves. The professor who was no older than 6 mentioned to them that the Power Rangers once had a secret base near Jupiter that housed one of the many incarnations of Zords. The scientists dismissed the boy's claims as wildly childish, but the boy was adamant telling them it was the truth. The boy's father a mechanic grabbed his shoulder and sided with his son mentioning that it was the only chance they had of escaping Venjix's reach.

The scientists as well as the survivors however didn't believe him, but the father showing great faith in his son stood by him and dared anyone else to come up with a better suggestion. The room grew deathly quiet as the lead scientist glared at the father and begrudgingly offered a vote for whether they could continue on to Jupiter. Tension reigned and the room remained silent as the father boldly spoke out yet again reminding them of the dilapidated state of the castle and how Venjix could attack them at any moment. The survivors though unsure of themselves voted for Jupiter to the lead scientist's chagrin. Since leaving the Earth no one personally had officially been recognized a leader for the colony, with the closest coming down to the scientists themselves. With that leap of faith, the boy's father set himself on the path for leadership, with the scientist holding him personally responsible if the little boy was wrong. The father accepted this and the consequences that may pursue him. In a few months time the vessel would reach their haven while the boy combed through his old coloring and activity books for 'proof' of its existence and learned that the Astro Rangers' 'base' was the seventh moon known as Ganymede. Setting down on the moon, the boy spotted the large metal door in a ridge surprising all including his father. The castaway journeyed to it on foot and found the boy's theory to be true, and opened it finding the Mega Voyager holding bay within.

The base itself was devoid of the machines that populated the boy's coloring book, but served as irrefutable proof that he was right and that they now had a chance to start fresh. In time the scientists and refugees were able to retrofit the hangar into habitable living quarters. Years passed and the boy grew as the new outpost expanded and became more elaborate, in time the scientists constructed a satellite to track Venjix's progress. Back on Earth however the planet was completely devastated, all life ceased to exist and Venjix and his machine empire reigned supreme. Those that were captured were unwilling transformed into cyborgs as before since their biological systems could no longer support the air they breathed turning them into mindless drones loyal to him alone. But even that wasn't enough for Venjix and decreed that he wouldn't rest until he had destroyed or weaponized every last human in existence. To this end Venjix housed its pure data stream form within the Red RPM Ranger suit until his final mechanical form was complete. The AI reveled in the irony of turning the face of hope, as the harbinger of death. A multitude of cables ran into the suit's back, arms, legs and helmet feeding him information, granting him omnificence as the Red Ranger's face was streamed to the last remain humans methods of communication reminding them of their impending demise.

Every now and again Venjix would join his soldiers in the field to capture another horde of humans. But every now and again a new Ranger team would rise up to challenge him. In truth there hadn't been any new Rangers since the fall of Corinth, and the intelligence regarding them was spotty at best, now confronted by a team calling themselves Samurai Rangers. They were six of them; the same number most teams consisted of and wore the typical colors of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink and Gold. And like the countless teams before were determined to stop him kidnapping this small batch of refugees.

"End of the line Venjix." The Red Ranger said authoritatively.

"Ha ha. Yeah! Or this will be a golden opportunity to have your butts handed to you!" the Gold Ranger said jokingly pointing at them standing next to the Red Ranger.

"Antonio knock it off! We don't have time for this." Jayden said gently scolding his teammate and looking back at him.

"I, uh…*ahem* Course…" the Gold Ranger shrank and folded his arms.

"You Rangers are pathetic there hasn't been a team yet that could defeat me in battle." Venjix said stepping forward.

"Except for that time they dropped a building on you." Jayden replied in serious tone.

"Enough! You humans mean nothing to me, accept your fate and die." Venjix said as a luminescent green data feed scrolled down his visor.

"That's not going to happen!" Jayden said drawing his sword, as did his teammates.

"Attack!" Venjix ordered his troops as they swarmed past him. While the Rangers rushed into battle slashing their way through Grinders.

"Rangers lets make this quick the sooner we take out Venjix the better. Everyone go to Mega Mode." Jayden ordered.

"What?" said Mike.

"Huh?" said Kevin.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"Just do it. Get to a clearing and combine your symbol power to defeat them." Jayden ordered.

"Right!" the team yelled and took to the air.

The Rangers flipped landing on twin cliffs overlooking the battlefield. Kevin, Mike, Emily and Mia activated their Samuraizers and threw their swords in the air before kneeling down and drawing the symbol as they called out their zords.

"Dragon Folding Zord!" yelled Kevin.

"Bear Folding Zord!" said Mike.

"Ape Folding Zord!" cried Emily.

"Turtle Folding Zord!" said Mia.

"Mega Mode Power!" they yelled together as the leaves converted them to their armored appearance. The team then combined their symbol power creating a large glowing version of the combined symbols beneath the Grinders feet as Jayden and Venjix looked on and were destroyed in a flash of light. Venjix growled staring daggers back at the Red Ranger as he went for his.

"Now its my turn." he said throwing his saber in the air and repeating the process. Drawing his symbol over his own zord.

"Lion Folding Zord! Mega Mode Power!" he yelled converting to his armored form and upgraded again to his white armor using the Black Box.

"You think mere armor will stop me? Fools!" Venjix yelled as the rest of the team joined their leader with the Spin Swords now in individual weapon mode.

The wheels on the sides of Venjix's helmet spun and sparked with scarlet streaks of lightning as he powered up, activating the rubber wheel shaped braces on his gloves and boots with the lightning flowing out of his body.

"Let me show you what real power is like!" Venjix growled as the lightning grew more rampant and brought his other copies to the battlefield.

"R.P.M. Get In Gear!" he said mocking the former team's morphing call as the other six Rangers appeared beside him each one showing the same data stream on their visors in their respective colors. The Samurai Rangers jumped back upon seeing their ghostly predecessors stand before them.

"I'm not another one of your campy villains Rangers." Venjix said threateningly.

The Rangers remained firm as Mia let out an unexpected battle cry while the Red Ranger stepped forward grasping his blade.

"And who said we were fooling around? Antonio!" Jayden yelled.

"You got it!" The Gold Ranger said putting a special code into his Samurai Morpher duplicating the Shogun powers among his teammates as all five Rangers went directly to Shogun Mode while the Folding Zords materialized and stared down at Venjix's forces menacingly.

"How do you like us now?" Jayden asked in a low voice with his sword hovering above his shoulder.

"Impressive, but it'll take a lot more than that to defeat me!" Venjix proclaimed.

"Then let's put that to the test shall we?" Jayden answered as the RPM Rangers summoned their weapons and opened fire on the team as the Samurai Rangers jumped with explosions propelling them towards their enemies.

Jayden was the first to attack dropping in on Venjix with a vertical slash, Venjix crossed his saber blocking the attack as Jayden punched him in the chest with a pulse of energy throwing them back. While the Blue RPM Ranger fired at the descending Kevin who slashed his side with his Spin Sword with a streak of blue, while RPM Yellow used its Zip Shooter on Emily. The weapon struck her chest but had no effect as Emily dropped in with her powering up her saber and slashed her counterpart across the chest and sent her tumbling to the ground. Mike threw his spear at his doppelganger with an explosion by its foot as the RPM Green Ranger jumped and swung his axe as Mike's chest. But the Shogun Ranger dodged it and planted his foot into the doppelganger's chest planting him in a small crater. A whirlwind of pink energy flew around Mia's saber and struck the Black Ranger horizontally over his chest before he could attack Mike while Antonio took on the Gold and Silver Rangers himself. The two Rangers crossed their cloud hatchets blocking his Barracuda Blade as the twin Rangers punched him simultaneously in his armored chest knocking him back.

The Gold and Silver Rangers fired the rocket boosters on their daggers and flew at him taking Antonio down as sparks flew from his chest. Kevin continued to battle his doppelganger using its laser cannon against Shogun Blue and rolled out of danger as the Blue Ranger opened fire on him, unfortunately for Kevin the armor was cumbersome and didn't allow much mobility and had trouble getting up, finding himself staring down the barrel of his opponent's gun down on one knee. The Blue Ranger stood up as the copy fired hitting his chest, and quickly learned that while it lacked versatility it more than made up for defensively. Kevin stood unharmed and was amazed as the lasers bounced off his chest producing little more than sparks. The doppelganger looked back at his blaster confused and fired a full powered blast that sent Kevin skidding backwards. That last one stun dropping him down just slightly to his knee, but was still in one piece as he got up and started walking forward as the copy frantically shot him to no effect as sparks flew off his armor. While Kevin converted his Spin Sword into his Hydro Bow, the copy fired another full powered blast at him as Kevin dodged it and shot his Hydro Bow back at the copy.

Meanwhile the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers were trouncing Antonio who by virtue of having a seventh Ranger offset the battle considerably, up till now Mia had been dealing with the Black Ranger due to color displacement and only now did she notice Antonio's plight. Dispatching the copy with a pink power slash, Mia unleashed a gale force wind on the Gold and Silver Rangers canceling out the latter's fire and ice attack that was about to hit Antonio and sent them flying. Antonio dropped to one knee exhausted thanking his teammate. Across the battlefield Emily continued fighting her doppelganger that shot at her with its Zip Shooter and sidearm. The small yellow weapon whirled around striking Emily at intervals but was doing very little damage against her as was the laser blasts that bounced effortlessly off her armor. Emily powered up her Spin Sword and unleashed an energy wave at her opponent but the Yellow Ranger countered blocking them with a series of kicks as they exploded off to the side.

Emily backtracked caught off guard, but caught herself refusing to go back another step. The Yellow Samurai Ranger narrowed her eyes and struck the ground with her energized sword catching her copy's leg within a crevice and sealed it in place, until the copy broke free and tackled Emily pinning her on her back.

"Emily!" Mike yelled and looked up in time to see the Green RPM Ranger leap into the air slashing him across the chest with an energy strike from his Turbo Axe.

The Green Ranger groaned as sparks flew and staggered back. The RPM double landed as Mike took out his spear and raced forward locking weapons, staring each other down. Mike freed his spear, stabbing and kicking the double's stomach knocking it back a bit before swinging his weapon crossways and taking out the Green RPM Ranger with a trail of sparks from its midsection.

"Hang on!" he yelled running over and throwing the RPM Ranger off to Emily and helped her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked and was shot in the back before she could respond.

"Mike!" she yelled as he went down on his knees revealing his copy behind him. Emily flew into a rage hurling her Earth Slicer at the Green impostor hitting its shoulder as the weapon flew back to Emily's hand and converted back to saber mode.

A spiraling tunnel of energy funneled through her blade as she powered up, while the RPM Ranger did the same swinging his Turbo Axe diagonally while Emily swung her saber crossways, the energy blades intercepted and held each other off briefly before searing through each other and struck their corresponding opponents. A fiery explosion erupted from Emily's right shoulder and chest knocking her back while her own energy blade did the same damage on the emerald impostor sending both of them to the ground. Mike still on his hands and knees looked up at his injured teammate and panicked.

"Emily!" he yelled as he scrambled towards her.

"Emily are you all right?" he asked as white smoke wafted off her armor, as she lay unresponsive.

Emily demorphed a few seconds later as Mike's helmet disappeared a worried expression as he touched her face and tried to wake her.

"Em, Em c'mon don't do this to me. Emily!" he yelled gently rubbing her features praying she was alive. But there was no response, Mike choked and hung his head and raised it again as a look of intense anger broke through. The Green Samurai Ranger grit his teeth as his blood boiled and looked to the being responsible.

"_Venjix!" _he yelled and took off.

Across the battlefield Venjix was wearing down Jayden with dual sabers crossed at his midsection as forks of crimson lightning short circuited Jayden's Shogun form taking him out of his Battlyzed state. The AI claimed victory grabbing his Samuraizer and infected it tainting his Ranger form as Jayden cried out in pain as his helmet vanished, and Venjix crushed his Samuraizer. A helmetless Mike soared through the air with his spear and stabbed him in the back. The AI roared in pain as Mike pierced his shoulderblade as red and green electricity flowed out of the puncture hole while Mike grit his teeth.

The Green Ranger yelled vaulting the sinister Ranger overhead and landed behind him staggering backwards as Mike speared his torso as more scarlet and emerald lightning poured out. Mike pulled his spear from the villain's gut and swung his lance crossways and sent him spiraling to the ground. The AI clinched its stomach looking up at him with his spear leveled at Venjix's visor. The Ranger growled and pierced his faceplate causing Venjix's form to dissipate into data and fled. The Ranger remained as he was breathlessly gripping the shaft staring at the space Venjix once occupied. Jayden grabbed his shoulder signaling the battle was over as Mike turned back at him.

"Mike! Jayden!" Mia yelled calling their attention as she and Kevin stood over Emily.

The rest of the team demorphed upon reaching her, Mike dropped to his knees and cradled her body.

"Emily." He said lifting up her head slightly. The Yellow Ranger's eyes were open and wore a peaceful expression as she smiled back at him.

"Hey Mike." She answered softly.

"Don't worry we're going to get you out of here." He told her, but Emily smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head gently at him.

"Somebody get a doctor!" he yelled angrily over his shoulder at the refugees as they looked on.

"Mike…its all right." she said softly touching his face.

"I'm going to be with my family now. Mike I love…." She said weakly. The Green Ranger gripped her hand, grasping the neck of her training gi.

"Emily…don't do this to me." he said on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Mike…I'll always be here…watching over you. I love you Mike." She said softly the life quickly fading from her. Mike steeled his nerves as he looked back at her holding his emotions at bay as best he could.

"I love you too, I just…wish I said it sooner." He replied gently.

Emily closed her eyes and giggled as he pressed his forehead against hers and held her close. With the last of her strength Emily touched his cheek once more offered him their first, last kiss. Their lips softly touched, for Emily it was the most wonderful moment of her life. Her hand slowly slipped and she fell under. The tears finally came as he broke the kiss and hung his head cradling her body. Behind him Kevin and Antonio cried, as Mia sobbed quietly in Jayden's chest as the Red Ranger looked on.

At Venjix's fortress the AI reconstituted himself inside his tower while his underling, a female cyborg tended to his damaged suit. The week following Emily's death, Mike became cold and aggressive. He wouldn't talk to the other Rangers and even when he did the results were less than pleasant snapping at Mia trying to cheer him up and getting physical with Kevin and Jayden when they responded shoving Kevin and punching Jayden in the face. The Red Ranger finally had enough and tackled him punching him back before Mike threw another punch at him. The Red Ranger caught his fist in time as Mike struggled against him.

"We're not you enemy!" Jayden yelled. Mike grit and hissed through his teeth as his fist quaked in Jayden's palm.

"Look I know your angry, but fighting us or Venjix wont bring Emily back." he said trying to talk sense into him. The Green Ranger continued to struggle, and breathed a heavy sigh before Jayden helped him up.

"So then what are we supposed to do?" he asked without apologizing. Jayden sighed and looked out at the horizon to the left of him.

"I don't know. We're down two Rangers now, Emily's gone and my Samuraizer is destroyed. We may very well be the last team on Earth. We have to be smart if we're going to bring some semblance of balance and order back to the world. And every moment we waste is another second closer to humanity's demise. We have to work together or else Emily's death will have been for nothing. Now are you with us or against us?" Jayden asked looking back at him.

Mike looked at him seriously and held out his hand.

"I'm with you." he replied as he and Jayden shook hands.

"So what's the plan now?" he asked in a low voice.

On Ganymede the human outpost on Jupiter's moon, the boy now 26 years of age was in the final stages developing his first morpher. The device in question resembled a flip phone with a large stylized skull and crossed swords forming the top half the phone. While the bottom half was red with a white numerical keypad and featured the helmets of various Ranger teams displayed alongside the numerical designation. Above the keypad were a gold rectangle and circle, and a round black port with a narrow slot. Sitting in a small plastic bin was a collection of 4" high Power Rangers figurines from his childhood that he had recently converted into keys. After years of studying the Morphing Grid and Power Rangers history, the man decided to incorporate any and all Ranger powers into his arsenal. Since Venjix had plundered the Earth and robbed the Morphing Grid of its RPM powers the man decided to make a statement by pirating the rest of the matrix so he couldn't corrupt it any further. He had the suits, weapons and even a zord in the form of a crimson pirate vessel, now all he needed was a team.

_Author's Note: All right well that's pretty much it for now. What do you guys think? Apparently I've been out of practice writing Power Rangers for a while as I struggled to remember some of the terms and names of weapons used in RPM. As you can tell I clearly do not have a team of characters in place nor do I even have a team name figured out. Admittedly I just kind of wing it when I'm writing. Anyway I think this turned out really well, basically used the cliffhanger at the end of RPM as a springboard for this story. And since I'm used to writing canon characters...I might need some help coming up with an original team. XD. And maybe help me figure out a name for this series as well. Usually I dont have a problem with naming but..seriously I'm drawing a blank. XD Also do you think this 'season' should carry on the pirate premise i.e. civilian dress like it's Sentai predecessor? Let me know what you think, and I'll take them into consideration. _

_Please Review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	2. The Age of Pirates

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. And per readers request I've decided to go ahead and bring in the actual space pirate motif from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Your welcome BTW. :D Anyway I want to thank everyone for all the encouraging reviews in the last chapter and I hope this next one is to your liking. Enjoy. :D_

_As of this chapter the story is now titled Power Rangers: Galactic Storm. _

_**Power Rangers: Galactic Storm**  
_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Age of Pirates**_

In a distant galaxy a band of space pirates were running for their lives on the zombie planet of Revnator. Breaking into a temple, three young pirates were looking for a fabled treasure it was only when their captain lifted the chest that he awoke the zombie curse tied to the treasure and were now racing through the temple with the undead army hot on their heels. Carrying the cursed chest was their leader an Afro-Caribbean captain with dreadlocks wearing a black three-cornered hat and long red coat, white button down ruffled shirt, black pants and boots with the chest tucked under his arm. Behind him was a young girl similar in age to him also wearing a three corner hat, and a white ruffled shirt with yellow pants and knee high black boots, finally bringing up the rear was a somewhat younger and shorter boy wearing a green bandana with black hair and wearing a green ruffled shirt and black pants. The man in question looked back at the oncoming army who were moving incredibly fast for the walking dead, took out a flintlock pistol and shot a blast of red energy at the zombies hitting one in the head and taking it out. The young man continued firing over his shoulder as he ran protecting his crew.

"I hope this was worth it!" the girl yelled to her captain not amused by their situation.

"The guy in the pub said it was worth a lord's ransom, I didn't think we'd actually wake the dead!" he yelled back.

"Yeah well next time somebody says it's a cursed treasure, we just listen to them! And I cant believe you thought playing _'Thriller'_ would distract them!" she yelled back.

"I was being ironic!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"There's the ship!" he yelled heading for a long flight of stairs. The man in green stopped behind them and turned around drawing his other flintlock pistol as the zombies came towards him and opened fire and did his best to hold them off mowing down the first line of mutant zombies. Backing up towards the stairs he turned and made his way up when a female revenant tore into his right shoulder.

"Arrgh!" he yelled as another one bit into the left side of his neck.

The captain and first mate stopped midway up the stairs to see their comrade under attack. And looked on in horror before the captain drew his flintlock and the girl her twins and fired at them with red and yellow streams of energy. They kept up the assault as the zombies started to break away from him and Kaitlyn took his hand and led him up the stairs pulling his infected arm over her shoulder while the captain provided cover fire overhead. Climbing up the stairs the captain stepped out of the way allowing Kaitlyn and the infected crewmate threw before firing down at the zombies some more. The crew retreated into a large, black hovering pirate ship. Getting the infected crewmember on board the captain pulled back as the zombies made the ascent. The zombies reached the summit as the captain boarded only then did the zombies see the enormous black cannon pointed directly at them on the ship's front side and fired. A cannon ball tore through their ranks and decimated the exit before a high-powered energy blast obliterated said exit in a mountain of smoke and fire whilst the pirate ship retreated.

On board the ship the man in question was injected with a cure for the zombie plague applying it directly to his wound as the crewmate groaned in agony. And was breathing easy a few seconds later as the effects of the cure took hold, and his neck wound started to close up.

"You all right?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah I'll live…surprisingly." Dannex muttered looking at his blood soaked shirt.

"That…was a little too close for comfort. Son of a bitch is going to get us killed one of these days." Dannex grumbled.

Kaitlyn showed a look of concern and turned her attention to where their captain took off for their superior's quarters.

"I told him it wasn't worth but. But as usual he wont listen. Sometimes I wish we didn't have to work under this Guy." she replied to herself.

In the next few rooms over Captain Cory Cutlass handed the treasure over to his superior Boss Grothram. Setting the treasure chest down on his desk as he stood across from him. Seated before him was an alien space pirate whose head was the size of his chest, long white beard and a face that was like old brown leather, milk white eyes, wearing a black tri cornered hat, with a blue bandana and clad in a long blue jacket, with lighter blue highlights along the collar and cuffs and a white shirt with a black belt across his chest, and had oversized wrinkled old hands.

"Ahh, good work me boy, good work." The alien said in approval before opening up the treasure chest. A soft golden light shined from within with Grotham reaching into the chest filled with gold coins and pulled out a dagger with a silver skull and batwings and twin snakes coiled around the blade with a ruby at the top.

"The Cursed Dagger of Shinzo will fetch a hefty price. Thank you me boy, well done." he said picking up the enchanted blade. But the captain wasn't amused as he stared back at his employer.

"What's wrong me boy?" the elder space captain asked.

"Dannex was bitten while we were in there. They gave him a shot that should hold off its affects. Sir I ask that my crew be dismissed from your service." Cory told him in a low voice. The alien set down the blade and looked back at him questionably.

"Look…boy-o…their space pirates, they should know what they signed up for." Grotham said with concern. The young captain sighed looking back at the door as he muttered.

"I know…but they deserve better than this. I don't care about throwing myself into harm's way. That's what I do…but these guys…are different." The dark skinned man said trying to hide his emotion.

"They're humans…among the last of your kind. I can understand you having a certain…attachment to them, really I can. Boy look at me." Grotham told him. The young captain did as he was told and glanced back at him.

"I've raised you since you were a wee lad, and even though you're a pirate. I can see certain goodness inside you. It's not something a lot of pirates have. Don't be ashamed of what you are. Caring for others is the foundation of loyalty, something I me self instilled in you…somewhat. Caring, bravery and honor those are the real markings of a space mariner. Don't ever forget that." Grotham said.

The old man's words however well placed did little to assuage the younger captain's guilt, sighed and shook his head looking off in the distance. The old man touched his chin and relented.

"I tell you what, I'll split the take and give half of what the dagger's worth to you and your crew." Grotham said. The young captain glanced back at him.

"I…I don't know. I'm getting off when we dock…I'm not sure if I'm coming back." he told him.

"I understand." The old pirate said, the younger one nodded and turned to leave.

"Cory? Take care of yourself." Grotham told him. A faint smile played on the young pirate's features as he looked back at him from the corner of his eye.

"You too old timer." He said affectionately and tapped the doorpost twice on his way out.

Coming down the ship's hallway a while later he could hear athletic grunts coming from Dannex's room, poking his head through the open door he could see his crewmate already engaged in rigorous martial arts training. It had barely been a half hour since he was bitten in the temple and was inoculated. For most people it would be a few hours before they were up and running about, mainly because of the horror of surviving a zombie attack. But Dannex recovered almost instantaneously. A martial arts prodigy, Dannex had been involved in various disciplines since he was four and was now training with a set of black billy clubs. Cory leaned against the doorframe and wrapped casually against it getting his attention. The boy in green turned his attention to his captain and set aside his clubs.

"Hey." Dannex told him.

"Hey. So how you feeling?" Cory asked.

"Better, now that I got that cure in me. Thanks a lot." He replied sarcastically in the last half. Cory let out a small chuckle in relief.

"Yeah um…about that." he started.

"It's cool, you don't have to say anything. Just part of the job right?" he said going back to practicing his billy clubs. Cory grunted laying his weight against the doorpost.

"I'm going for a drink when we get to port you want to come with? At the very least I owe you an ale for what you've been through." the captain offered. The man in green stopped for a moment and thought about it before replying.

"Eh, I don't know." He told him.

"Come on I promise I'll pay for it…this time." Cory replied.

"A lager does sound kind of nice about now." he answered.

"That's the stuff come on." the captain said enthusiastically and darted out as Dannex followed him.

It should be noted at this time, that his first name was in fact Noah. In the age of the space pirate when one becomes an outlaw, they forge themselves a new name to spread their infamy and become better known amongst the guild. With the advent of humans becoming pirates as well, those that associate change their names to raise their profile amongst the alien brotherhood. Known as Noah Daniels on Earth the martial arts prodigy shorted it to his professional name of Dannex. Whereas Captain Cory Cutlass' name has been lost to modern record, and his first mate Kaitlyn Fairchild was now Kaitlyn Wyld, these three were among the few human space pirates and were often held in contempt by other pirates because of their race. This didn't bother the trio as they relied mainly on each other along with Cory's adoptive father figure Pirate Boss Grotham, though Kaitlyn and Noah tried to keep it professional. Grotham on the other hand thought of them as his children, treating Kaitlyn as his daughter, while Dannex thought it'd be strictly professional. The alien members of his crew looked down on them as they thought the captain raising them had softened a once feared pirate lord.

The ship touched down on a nearby amber colored planet that was largely desert. Letting its crew off the trio headed for a well-known pirate bar to try and forget about the day's troubles while Boss Grotham remained on board to barter the prized dagger to his clients via hologram. Inside the tavern the trio sat quietly at the bar while Kaitlyn took in their surroundings. After the mission Kaitlyn changed out of her pirate garb and into her terran clothes of denim shorts and a white close fitting button down blouse and yellow hooded jacket with cowgirl boots sitting next to Noah with their captain on the far right. Noah also changed out of his blood stained emerald pirate shirt into a simple green t-shirt and jeans, while the captain remained in his official garb of a long red coat with a white shirt, black pants and boots, wearing a red bandana on his forehead and his black tri-cornered hat, and a plume of dreads that fell past his shoulders.

The trio along with the rest of the patrons went about their business, a large majority of which were standing around chatting, while other sat at tables sharing stories, the audible drone of a piano played in the background and there didn't seem to be any trouble. Occasionally an alien would hit on Kaitlyn at the bar and were casually driven off by her or a glare by her compatriots. One of the aliens however didn't get the gist and reached out grabbing her thigh, the woman glared grabbing his wrist and elbowing him in the face. The blue skinned alien with enormous eyes whose head resembled a raisin staggered back clutching his nose as she stood up.

"You little whore!" he yelled angrily breaking the atmosphere as patrons looked towards the bar. Kaitlyn took two steps forward folding her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side glaring at him.

"You want to make something of it?" she asked not backing down. The alien took out a whip and cracked it overhead and to his right while the young she-devil didn't flinch. Noah and Cory quickly got up and stood next to her just in case.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Cory asked in a low voice.

"It's okay Cap, I got this one." She said. The captain and Noah slowly lowered their guard as she stepped forward and the alien cracked his whip a couple more times as a crowd formed around them.

"You feel like a big boy threatening me with your big boy toy?" she asked mocking him in a low voice.

The monster growled and hit a button on the handle as his chord arced with electricity. The female pirate smirked narrowing her eyes at the added challenge.

"Now its interesting." She added, the alien snapped hurling the electric chord at her as Kaitlyn dove to the floor drawing out her blaster and shot him in the stomach.

The golden beam hit its mark and the monster staggered back for a moment as smoke wafted off of him stunned. Kaitlyn lifted her head briefly thinking it might be over and the monster fell on his chest moments later. The woman stood up as he expired on the floor and mummers went about while her shipmates looked on, she turned back to them and could see the disappointment in their eyes. She bowed her head and turned away holstering her flintlock. Little did they notice the deceased alien's fingers curl over the handle of his whip and wrapped the chord around her ankle electrocuting her the woman screamed in pain as the current surged through her to the shock of her crewmates and the bar as she fell back. The alien got to his knees still holding the whip.

"You little bitch you think that'll kill me?" he growled as Kaitlyn poked her head up with a pained expression.

"No, I thought you went down too easy." She moaned.

"Silence!" he yelled electrocuting her more as Cory and Noah jumped in. The alien caught sight of them unfurling his whip and lashed out at their midsections throwing them against the bar.

His reprisal would prove costly as Kaitlyn tackled him to the floor doing a handspring off his chest and landing behind him. The monster snarled getting to his feet as Kaitlyn grabbed a nearby chair, he lashed out at her again as Kaitlyn used the chair to block shattering the wooden frame and drew his whip back as she grabbed another one and threw it overhead, before leaping and meeting up with the chair spinning on her side and booted it right into her enemy smashing it against his chest. The monster staggered back further as Kaitlyn landed in a crouched position.

"You sure know how to sweep a woman off her feet. Any more tricks up your sleeve hon?" she asked sardonically. The monster glared at and was about to strike again until someone in the back called out three all too familiar letters to them.

"It's S.P.D.!" a patron yelled grabbing their attention. The monster froze holding his whip high above his head as a cadre of uniformed S.P.D. officers strolled in. The alien lowered his arm looking back at them nervously till he thought up a plan.

"Oh thank goodness you're here S.P.D. this...she-devil here was threatening my life!" he yelled feigning innocence. Cory and the other pirates looked disparagingly at the humanoid officers. A majority of which wore silver helmets hiding their terrene features and were joined by some more monstrous looking keepers of the law.

The first officer to step forward removed her helmet and shook out her long dark hair, with red highlighted stripes along the sleeves of her uniform. Another revealed himself as a blonde haired man with yellow features to his suit, a third one was an Asian female with pink features, and a forth was Black and bald with green to his uniform.

"So then why are you the one holding the whip?" the woman in red asked knowing all too well. As evidenced by her smiled.

"Well I…it was self defense! Yeah, I had to shield myself from these monsters they were going to destroy me!" he claimed.

"Uh huh, yeah funny how you call them monsters when you yourself are one. And by my memory you have quite a few outstanding warrants yourself Daltron." Charlie replied seeing through his faulty defense.

The blue-headed alien stammered realizing he'd been caught. Without thinking the alien flew into a rage throwing his whip overhead as Charlie coldly shot him in the chest with a laser pistol before he could even reach her. Dalton staggered forward collapsing to his knees and fell to the floor. Hushed murmurings could be heard from the other patrons as Cory and his team looked on.

"That's assault on an officer." Charlie murmured in a singsong voice with a playful grimace and holstered her weapon while her men handcuffed the downed alien.

"And what about you three? I take it you didn't start any of this." Charlie said in a more professional tone. Cory, Noah and Kaitlyn shook their heads knowing too well who she was.

The rest of the bar patrons cleared a path for the officers as the largest of them, a seven foot tall orange scaled dragon carried the officer with both hands by the back of his shirt and hauled him out into a space cruiser that was parked outside. While inside the bar several officers interrogated some of the patrons off to the side while Charlie remained with the three pirates, after giving them the once over and seeing that they posed no threat she turned to leave.

"See that it doesn't happen again." she said looking at them across her shoulder with the S.P.D. signage clearly displayed on the back of her uniform as she walked out.

The trio breathed a sigh of relief when she and the other police officers were gone and went to sit down while several patrons opted to leave the establishment. Cory, Noah and Kaitlyn couldn't really give a statement to the police not only because of their criminal status but because S.P.D. was also highly corrupt in this part of the galaxy. It was likely they will torture and interrogate the creature that harassed them, before doling out their final judgment against him. After a minute's rest the pirates decided to leave as well and headed back towards their ship.

Coming out of the bar the pirates walked single file near the building as they watched the police ships load up upon closer inspection both Noah and Cory noted the old police motto stamped on the lower left hand side of the ship _'To Protect And Serve'_ with a large gash over the last word in that sentence. Even more chilling was another patrol ship that had the reverse stamped on the lower right rear of their craft reading _'To Punish And Enslave'_ as a warning to pirates and other criminals.

"Hold it!" one of the human officers called out. The pirates froze and looked back at a man in a silver helmet stood next to a police ship.

"We just received word you were in the raid on Revnator. Surrender peacefully and no harm will come to you." the officer suggested getting the attention of Charlie and the others. The A-Squad Red Ranger narrowed her eyes slamming the door shut on her cruiser as Cory started to take a step back.

"Hey, don't even think about it." the masked officer told them as he and the others took another step back.

"Look I'm trying to give you a chance to explain yourselves. I just want you to answer the question were you involved in it or not?" the officer asked trying to reason with them. But the other SPD officers would have none of it and started and were closing in behind the masked officer.

The officers expressions became more malign unknown to the one addressing them as several of them could be seen drawing tazers, nightsticks and laser pistols while the pirates continued to retreat slowly while the officer implored to their senses unaware of what was happening behind him. At the same time Cory reached behind his jacket pressing a button on a small, black rectangular device that was giving off a red flash. A few miles out Boss Grotham received the emergency message onboard the ship and gave the order to move out. By now the other officers stepped infront of the masked officer with their weapons trained on the pirates who were forced to hold their hands up. At the last minute the pirate ship came to their rescue as both sides looked up with a cannon bearing down on them. The pirates were caught up in a tractor beam and sent aboard the ship with the officers opening fire on them. The ship's cannon returned fire blowing their cruisers sky high and retreated throwing the officers to the ground.

On board the ship the crew stepped out of the teleportation platform and joined the rest of their crew with Boss Grotham sitting with them.

"Thanks boss you really saved our bacon back there." Cory said patting his shoulder as he went by.

"Are you guys all right?" he asked.

"We'll be fine, let's get out of here." Kaitlyn told him sitting down.

"Full speed ahead, launch for the stratosphere and straight until morning." The elder pirate ordered as the ship left the planet's atmosphere.

Their escape was cut short however when a much large SPD command ship made its debut and was nearly twice its size. A large spotlight was shown on the vessel as a deep male voice announced over a loudspeaker.

"_S.P.D. you're under arrest. Disable your engines and surrender." _ The voice intoned.

"What now boss?" Cory asked. The old captain touched his chin.

"We all have bounties on our heads where we'll spend the rest of our lives in prison. If this be our last chance at freedom, then let us take it. Mr. Smithers set engines to warp, Cory shields to max." He ordered as the Afro-Caribbean pirate looked back at him.

"Aye captain." He replied and went to his station, as did Kaitlyn and Noah.

"Solar Sails charged." Noah said from his station.

"Initiating warp drive algorithms and estimated point of arrival." Kaitlyn said from hers.

Outside the pirate ship started to turn away from the command interceptor raising its tailfins as the engines lit up blue octagonal energy disks encapsulated the ship while streams of golden light billowed through its sails.

"Fire!" the commander of the police ship ordered as two enormous Gatling cannons beneath the ship assailed them with sky blue energy blasts. Ripples of the beams bounced off the shields as the pirate galleon pulled away from them.

"Their going to warp, Delta Squad prepare to intercept." A man on the command ship's bridge said.

"How much longer till the jump?" Grotham asked.

"Shouldn't be much longer." Kaitlyn replied pressing buttons. In that moment an enormous shadow looked over the ship's bridge each of them took notice and slowly looked up to see the Delta Squad Megazord hovering over them with lights flashing and its blaster in hand.

Piloting it were the A-Squad Power Rangers intent to stop the pirate ship at all costs to their horror.

"Warp drive at 98.7% Engines at 107%." Kaitlyn said from her station.

"_Go!" _ Cory yelled as the ship went interstellar blowing back the Delta Squad Megazord and the command vessel.

Tearing through the hyperspace rift the ship rattled as it barreled through a rainbow colored stream. By now the warp drive was up to 100% though the premature warp strained the engines. On the bridge the gauges at Kaitlyn's station were in the red and an alarm started to sound. Emerging from the other side of the rift the engines were overheated as electricity crackled near the rear of the ship. Power to the rest of the ship soon followed leaving the crippled vessel adrift in space. Unbeknownst to them the rift gate had brought Cory, Noah and Kaitlyn to their home system and was now adrift alongside Jupiter and the human outpost on the moon of Ganymede.

People on board the space station looked out their windows and saw to their amazement and for some horror the disabled pirate vessel. Among whom was a young, tall security officer dressed in blue standing near his station, and an attractive female scientist wearing a form fitting pink long sleeved shirt, with long dark hair and glasses looking up from her work station and could see the ship from her window. From his window the guard narrowed his eyes and took off to see this new threat with his fellow agents. While the young woman in glasses got up behind her desk and made her way over to the window. Inside the ship the pirates groaned pulling themselves up off their stations and tried to gain their bearings.

"Any idea where we are?" Cory muttered arms on his council and palming his forehead.

The other pirates were disoriented until Kaitlyn looked out one of the side windows and saw a familiar planet staring back at her.

"Guys? I think I know." She said pointing at the window. Noah and the others looked up and saw the gas giant outside.

A loud noise could be heard overhead attracting the crew's attention towards the rear of the bridge from where another loud crash came. The large brass circular wheel turned as the security forces from the space station invaded the cockpit with their rifles trained on the crew. The pirate crew stood frozen as the human security agents entered closing the distance between them.

"No one move. I have no clue what any of you are doing here, but your coming with us." The young man dressed in the blue uniform informed them.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I want to thank my dear friends JuseaPeterson and Rider Paladin for all their support and suggestions in helping me mold the future team together. I think this chapter turned out rather well. I'll admit I was ripping my hair out yesterday trying to figure out how on earth I was going to reconcile the events and setting of the first chapter with the second but I think I have it figured out. Really couldn't have done it without their help. Thanks so much guys, your a life saver. :D Let me know what you think guys. Goooooooookaiger! _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant._


	3. A Glimpse At Destiny

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter, I apologise for the wait. I got a little hung up the last time I worked on this chapter. I always meant to update it and it looks as though today is that day! So thanks for being patient. All right let's get to it. Hope you guys enjoy this next installment. _

_**Power Rangers Galactic Storm**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Destiny**_

With their ship disabled from the strain of traveling at warp speed, the pirates were taking in by the security forces stationed on the last human outpost on Jupiter's moon for interrogation. On Earth three days had passed since the battle between the Samurai Rangers and Venjix's RPM Power Rangers. Since his takeover Venjix had corrupted the RPM subsection of the Morphin Grid along with every other electronic device on Earth giving him absolute reign over the planet. His clash with the last known team of Rangers however came at a heavy price for both sides costing the life of Emily the Yellow Samurai Ranger, along with the Red Samuraizer's powers that was corrupted and destroyed by Venjix. While Venjix himself lost two of his soldiers including his preferred physical form, those of the Red and Green RPM Rangers that were destroyed by Mike and Emily respectively. Using her full Shogun power, Emily damaged the Green Ranger suit housing part of the villain's essence and frying its morpher and engine cell. While an enraged Mike skewered the Red Ranger costume in three places rendering it inoperable for Venjix's energy form. The time had come for Venjix to downmorph himself into his new Ranger form. In truth he could have taken any of the five remaining costumes, it wouldn't have made any difference since they were all part of the same matrix. But Venjix wouldn't settle for a lesser power and instead craved the mantle of power and leadership that was constant amongst all Ranger teams, one befitting the AI's enormous ego the power of the Red Samurai Ranger.

Feeding his viral form into Jayden's morpher during the battle, it was some time before he had assimilated his new powers taking the Samuraizer with him even after crushing it to prevent Jayden from accessing his powers. Only then did Venjix taste the Green Samurai Ranger's blade and his victory over them cut short and his data dispersed with Mike piercing the visor with his spear. Two days would pass before the Red Samurai powers were completely his and he was free to download himself into his new form. Streams of scarlet data scrawled over the Red Ranger's visor as the suit came to life and Venjix was once more free to move on his own only to learn that the Red Ranger's Spin Sword was missing from his hip. The AI hadn't taken into account that Jayden stole the Spin Sword out from under him angering the malevolent ruler to no end. But Venjix had one last trick up his sleeve, after the team had mourned and buried the Yellow Ranger Venjix's troops collected her body and brought it back with them to his castle. There he learned that Emily wasn't truly dead and yet not quite alive. With that spark of life still inside her he ordered the Yellow Ranger to be cybernetically enhanced to be used as his future trump card against the Rangers.

The night of her passing they had Emily's funeral. The service if you could call it that was somber with only the five remaining Rangers in attendance, those they saved from Venjix's attack stood off to the side as the unmorphed team paid tribute to one of their own. Hardly any words were spoken aside from Jayden who broke the silence and did his best to remained strong and delivered a eulogy over the departed. The normally upbeat Rangers were notably and understandably heartbroken as their sobs pierced the veil. Mia and Kevin held each other as she buried her head in his chest and turned and looked back at the mound of dirt that was now their teammate. Kevin himself did his best to remain strong infront of Mia and failed wiping away his tears, while Antonio was crouched down gripping the back of his head as he quietly sobbed as well. Only Mike remained absolutely quiet and detached similar to Jayden. When the Red Ranger delivered the last bit of the eulogy he finally broke down a bit, sniffled and wiped a damp tear from his eye and then concluded the service. Mia broke away from Kevin and collapsed to her knees next to Emily's grave and wept uncontrollably as Jayden placed a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and could see the pain reflecting in his eyes and pulled her up to her feet a moment later. Kevin patted Antonio on the shoulder still in a crouched fetal position as he looked up at the Blue Ranger and stood up and the two hugged it out giving each other a rough pat on the back. Only Mike remained with the entombed as the witnesses dispersed.

He sat there motionless staring at the grave as if expecting it to move. To see if the granules of dirt would seep as the earth settled and shifted the earth that Emily so richly represented as a Samurai Ranger. He couldn't believe that after all this time, everything they'd been through together that this was how it ends. He could remember the countless times of Emily, her smile lighting up the room, laughing everything seemed better when she was around. Something about her that made his heart feel even lighter than it already was, that no matter what they'd been through at the end of the day they'd be there for each other. And now the kindest, and sweetest of them was gone. Taken from this cruel, uncaring world. Where was the warmth now? The sunshine? The reason to go on living in this twisted dung heap they called the world?

He reflected on the grave and the Spin Sword that now marked her resting place, he sighed and bowed his head and felt as though a black hole had formed within his chest. How long will it be before they replace her? A week? A month? Will they even suggest it? Or will they be too horrified by the notion and vehemently tear it down citing that she's too special to be replaced? That there'll never be another Yellow Samurai, and what of Jayden without his powers he's as good as dead against Venjix's forces. For some reason the toxic atmosphere had no effect on them, it may have been because Mia cast a sealing power spell that allowed them to thrive, like an invisible aura that shielded them from the effects. How much longer until they were all deceased? What will happen to the world then? The more he thought about it the more he focused on Emily's sword. If Venjix's forces knew where her body was, they might try and do things with it. Worse yet he may try to claim her Spin Sword as a prize and that was just something he wouldn't allow. For the sanctity of her mortal remains he knew what had to be done.

"Sorry Emily." He said loosening the sword from its earthly post. And turned back to her tomb.

"I promise I'll take care of It." he said, the Green Ranger sighed and knelt down.

"Look…Em…I'm only doing this to keep you safe. I'm not disrespecting you I just…don't want anything else to happen to you. I'm pretty messed up as it is. And…I'd just feel better taking your sword with me. I hope you can forgive me Emily. I love you, I'll always love you." he told her gently touching the dirt and stood up.

The Green Ranger took her sword and sheathed it behind his backpack next to his own as he joined the other Rangers. From a distance behind a large hill a platoon of Grinders watched silently and came out with shovels as soon as the coast was clear.

Back on the space station Cory, Kaitlyn, Noah and Boss Grotham found themselves handcuffed in a small white interrogation room surrounded by at least twenty guards with assault rifles and the more alien crewmates lining the walls with the guards watching them all like hawks. The room was deathly quiet and all that was heard was a single cough. An iron door slid open as two men one older nearing his fifties, and a younger one in his twenties came in and stood before them. The elder officer made a visual sweep of the room seeing all the monstrous crewmembers before turning his attention to the three humans and their leader strapped by their wrists to the table before them.

"Good evening, my name is Commander Scott Eisling the person in charge of this space station this is the chief of security for Humanity Outpost-1 Corporal Isaac Istobaff. The man you first encountered on your vessel. So now that we have formalities taken care of I must ask you. What are you doing out here? Which one of you is in charge of this crew?" the commander asked leaning his weight against the table.

The eldest pirate cleared his throat sitting on the far left hand side of the table.

"That would be me. Admiral Grotham at your service commander. You see it's a funny thing you should see us. We were traveling through warp space when our engines suffered a meltdown during the jump. The fact that we wound up here is purely coincidental." He assured them. But the commander wasn't buying it.

"Corporal Istobaff." He said turning towards the blonde officer.

"We did a sweep of the ship and their engines appear to sustained some damage. And there was no power onboard the vessel." The chief of security told him as the commander looked back at the crew.

"So your story checks out, however that does not make you a welcome presence on this ship." The commander replied.

"Trust me we're as surprised as you are." Cory interrupted earning a glare from the commander and corporal as the former got in his face.

"Your human correct?" the old man inquired.

"Um…yeah?" the younger captain said uncomfortably.

"How did you wind up with pirates?" the commander asked.

The trio and admiral all looked at each other as one of them sighed and answered.

"We were orphaned in space, Grotham came along and raised us as his own and we grew up on his ship. You satisfied?" Cory asked the commander.

The Commander looked back at them rather puzzled and couldn't believe what he heard.

"How did you wind up in space? Where at?" he inquired further.

"Same way the rest of you did, our colony split apart from the rest of the ships escaping Earth and according to Grotham we drifted off in space for a while. Then his ship came and raided our colony destroying a large portion of it. …Only did he discover the three of us since we were kids. He said he was horrified at what he'd done and took us in as our own. Thought we were among the last humans for a long while…we've been with Grotham ever since." Cory told him.

The commander was even more stunned by this revelation and was forced to sit down infront of them before turning his attention to their leader. The pirate admiral though his facial features couldn't change sat quietly before the Commander Eisling.

"I'll admit I've done some unsavory things in me past but when I came across those three I promised me self I wouldn't harm another. It's not something I like talking about." Grotham replied.

"So you're wanted for mass murder and numerous other atrocities." The commander replied sternly.

"Aye…" Grotham muttered as the commander stood up.

"I see, and you've no doubt corrupted these people as pirates." He retorted venomously.

"That's not an entirely fair assumption commander." Cory said as Eisling turned and faced him.

"Oh?" he said unimpressed.

"This man has done more for us than anyone else. He's like a father to us…and he raised us right. With morals and everything else humanity stands for." he said standing up but was forced back to his seat by a guard behind him.

"We're thieves and outlaws…but we aren't monsters." Cory said adamantly all the while the commander and corporal Isaac stood over them. The captain of the guard leaned over and whispered in the commander's ear.

"So what do you think we should do with them?" Isaac asked. The commander sighed mulling over it.

"I'm not sure." He replied with arms folded.

"I suggest we turn them over to S.P.D." Isaac offered as their heads all jerked up.

"There only problem is there aren't any S.P.D. posts in this part of the galaxy. It'll take some time before they get here." The commander replied. The four pirates narrowed their eyes at the pair and growled to which Isaac raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly at their discomfort.

By now a large crowd had gathered outside the interrogation chamber questioning the fate of the pirates inside. A few others had access to the in-room security camera and viewed it on a few transparent tablets like devices and hovered around curiously listening in. Among them was a young female science officer with long dark hair and glasses, wearing a pink close fitting long sleeved shirt and black pants as she stood next to one of the participants holding the device and was joined by her younger sister who had fair hair and looked to be about 11 or 12.

"What are they saying?" the younger sister asked the older. The elder sister sighed and twisted her features lightly before answering.

"They're trying to figure out what they're going to do with them." she explained.

"I heard one of them mention S.P.D." a plump older woman with short curly hair replied over her shoulder.

"What's S.P.D?" the little girl asked.

"They're space police Lauren, now please." Alisha said pressing her fingers to her lips silencing her little sister as they listened in.

"Well what choice do we have commander? We cant keep them all on this ship and as much as I hate to say it. We cant them let freeze and die on their own ship." Issac said looking specifically back at the human pirates who glared back at the officer. The commander hummed as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"You may be right corporal. And according to the space charter we cannot house them in inhumane conditions. Very well, summon S.P.D. and lock them in the brig for the night. They should be here in a few hours with a patrol ship if the warp gates aren't cluttered with traffic." the commander told him as the corporal smiled surely.

"Yes sir." he replied as he turned back to the captives.

"Let's go." he said as the guards undid their table shackles and led them out of the room with Corporal Istobaff following close behind. While the rest of the guards took care of the alien crew members.

The door slid open a moment later as citizens stepped back clearing as much a path as possible while Cory, Noah and Kaitlyn were paraded out like animals as those that saw them looked at them with disdain that they would dare betray their own race and side with pirates. Cory looked back at the onlookers. It was the first time in years he had seen another human being other than his siblings and friends and hanged his head as he was escorted down to the brig. His sister and brother feeling no pride in themselves as they followed close behind as Grotham and his boys brought up the rear and were led single file down the hall.

"What are they going to do with them?" Lauren asked.

"Their going to put them in jail until the police arrive." Alisha told her sister. But Lauren was even more worried about the three people she saw being led out.

"But why are they with them?" she asked.

"Who?" Alisha questioned looking down at her.

"Those three people that are with them. The girl and the two boys." Lauren asked as her older sister stood behind her and shook her head.

"I don't know." the bespectacled brunette told her.

"Will they be punished too?" Lauren asked looking up at her.

"Well...they are pirates." she reminded her as Lauren looked back at the group of pirates.

"I don't know if that's fair." she said.

"I know sis, but that's the path they chose." Alisha told her as they caught a fleeting glance of the three human pirates.

On the other side of the cosmos one of the most feared empires in the galaxy encroached upon the sector where the pirates were last seen. The very same group that Boss Grotham was doing business with when they recovered the Cursed Dagger of Shinzo from the planet Revnetor as a large black warship came into view, its size so massive that the whole could not be seen at first and was revealed to be the size of a small planet. And appeared to be a fortress driven by two colossal artificial war horses that were part of the ship's design. The two massive steeds' foremost bodies were shunted out the front of the warship and crafted as though they were galloping with thin metal spirals for their manes and each with a single cannon placed in the center of their chests, behind these majestic beasts was the ship's ensign which appeared to be an enormous lavender shield with a white ornate coat of arms that was a cross between a fleur-de-lis and a highly stylized skull with downward sloping horns, with the fortress sitting directly behind the empire's seal. And was the dreaded Colossus Imperial Warhorse the flagship of the Malevolotti Empire, conqueror of twenty-seven galaxies. And one of the most ruthless and despotic regencies in existence It's coat of arms which along with the aforementioned seal included two humanoid dragons standing on opposite ends of the shield, one black and holding the blade end of a sword, and one blue clutching a rifle, with one foot lifted up as they stood on a ribbon supporting the dragons' weight with smaller heraldic symbols along the top and bottom of the shield were the empire's true coat of arms. The very center of which, the skull showed the face of their master Lord Infernus.

At the heart of the ship and seated on his throne was Infernus' son and commander of the Malevolotti Army, Apollyon. A garish creature dressed from head to toe in white. Apollyon was the first and only son of the emperor and responsible for the Malevolotti's many conquests. Appolyon was a humanoid being with a metallic face and sweeping hair, and a white ornate helmet with blue avian wings and a large white horn in the center, resembling a captain's hat. He wore a long flowing robe with large blue feathered shoulders, high collar, blue neckerchief with gold streaming tassels that shielded his white razor tipped fingers, with ornate ceremonial body armor over his chest with miniature head-like busts that fastened his coat, the lower half of which came down to his knees, continuing the blue feather motif on the tail of his jacket, white pants with gray diamond stitched highlights ran down the sides, and white pointed boots that came up to his knees as Apollyon held a golden pocket watch.

"He should have been back by now. What in the galaxy is keeping him?" the commander wondered impatiently.

"Maybe something came up." one of his grunts said. Apollyon threw the creature across the room as sparks flew from his chest.

"Of course something came up you twit! If I want your opinion Ragnarok I'll ask. What I want to know is where in blazes is he?" Apollyon asked stepping down from his throne and throwing Ragnarok even further as Ragnarok yelled.

"Sir Grotham's last known location was on a desert planet that was raided by S.P.D. and entered hyperspace as they fled." one of his guards told him.

"Has anyone deciphered their exit point?" he asked the guard while returning to his throne.

"Yes sir they landed in the Milky Way Galaxy next to a gas planet called Jupiter." the guard replied as Apollyon smirked.

"Good. Set a course for Jupiter." he ordered as he took his seat.

"Yes commander." the sentry replied as he went about.

"Things are about to get quite hot for old Grotham. If he thinks he can keep what is rightfully mine, he's got another thing coming. No man escapes with their tribute to me if they expect to live." he said.

Back on the space station the scientist sat at his work station mulling over the Ranger Keys he created. The toys of his childhood now imbued with the powers of the Morphing Grid. In conjunction with the stylized phone shaped morpher he had built from scratch and what he considered to be the last great hope for humanity. The scientist in a moment of sadness, thinking of all they had lost pressed the Legacy Morpher against his forehead clutching the White Ranger key in his left hand and raised his head with a look of anger and determination. It's time they took back their world. William slammed shut the treasure chest and taking it and the morphers with him to confront the human pirates.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I know I'm sorry I thought I was going to get to cover the new team, but I was afraid that it ran too long. Anyway as some of you may have noticed, I'm bringing in more Sentai material as I always intended. I wanted to make my adaptation of Gokaiger unique so it wouldn't seem like I was ripping it off. Anyway to answer your questions, my response is 'yes'. The Malevolotti Empire are in fact Space Empire Zangyack from Gokaiger. Malevolotti being a combination of the words 'malevolent' and 'Illuminati' hence literally 'Evil Illuminati' which is the name I had chosen some time ago. And Apollyon is in fact Warz Gill the lead villain from Gokaiger as some of you have noticed by his description. Apollyon is actually a Greek Biblical name meaning 'Destroyer' since Warz Gill means 'Beyond Evil' in Japanese according to the Power Rangers Wikia entry. Which was a name a friend perscribed for a character in another story a few years ago. And there's something of a naming theme among villains. I'm feeling pretty good about this, showing everyone my 'A' Game and to prove that I can write circles around Saban. Anyway that's all for now. Let me know what you think. Gooooooookaiger. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
